Miniclip's Nitrome game awards
Miniclip's Nitrome game awards are awards players can get by getting a large amount of points in Nitrome games on Miniclip. Square Meal Gold Eat enough enemies for 6,500 points and get the Square Meal Award! Hot Air Gold Collect enough stars to get a score of 8,000 to achieve the Hot Air Gold award! Pest Control Gold Score 20,000 points to get the Pest Control Gold Award! Space Hopper Gold Hop your way to 15,000 points and get the Space Hopper Gold Award! Off The Rails Gold You need 3000 points in order to be cool enough for the Golden Sombrero! Snow Drift Gold Score 3000 points to get the shiny Snow Drift Gold award! Rubble Trouble Awards that can be achieved in Rubble Trouble. Rubble Trouble Gold Unleash your destructive streak and destroy buildings worth 120,000 points and the Gold is yours. Rubble Trouble Silver Destroy buildings worth 80,000 points and the Silver is yours. Rubble Trouble Bronze Destroy buildings worth 45,000 points and the Bronze is yours. Chisel Awards that can be achieved in Chisel. Chisel Gold Drill your way through the planets and gather 135,000 points in order to win the Chisel Gold Award! Chisel Silver Drill your way through the planets and gather 80,000 points in order to win the Chisel Silver Award! Chisel Bronze Drill your way through the planets and gather 40,000 points in order to win the Chisel Bronze Award! Bullethead Awards that can be achieved in Bullethead. Bullethead Gold Fight off the aliens and score 500,000 points in order to win the Bullethead Gold Award! Bullethead Silver Fight off the aliens and score 250,000 points in order to win the Bullet Head Silver Award! Bullethead Bronze Fight off the aliens and score 100,000 points in order to win the Bullethead Bronze Award! Tiny Castle Awards achieved in Tiny Castle. Tiny Castle Gold Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 14,000 points for the Tiny Castle Gold Award! Tiny Castle Silver Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 10,000 points for the Tiny Castle Silver Award! Tiny Castle Bronze Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 6000 points for the Tiny Castle Bronze Award!' Worm Food Awards achieved in Worm Food. Worm Food Gold Show no mercy on the Villagers and score 35,000 points for the Gold Award! Worm Food Silver Satisfy your craving for Villagers and score 25,000 points for the Worm Food Silver Award! Worm Food Bronze Speed through the ground and attack the natives, score 15,000 points for the Bronze! Canary Awards achieved in Canary Canary Gold "You've gone too deep to give up now! Maintain your focus and you can take on anything that might come at you! Score 35,500 for gold!" Canary Silver "Unfortunately killing aliens wasn't covered during the training - your survival is up to you and your trusty laser! Score 25,500 points to achieve silver!" Canary Bronze The training program of the Mining Colony CM08 is hard, can you pass the course? Score 15,500 points for the Bronze Award! Cold Storage Awards achievable in Cold Storage Rubble Trouble Moscow Awards achieved in Rubble Trouble Moscow Rubble Trouble Bronze Go to Moscow with the demolition crew and start wrecking. Score 25,000 to win the bronze. Rubble Trouble Moscow Silver Use all the equipment creatively to score 50,000 and win the silver. Rubble Trouble Moscow Gold Do not fail the company, demolish everything precicely and watch out for the bears. Score 100,000 to win the gold. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Awards achieved in Rubble Trouble Tokyo Rubble Trouble Tokyo Bronze Destroy buildings worth 45,000 points and the Bronze is yours. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Silver Use that nitro and destroy buildings worth 80,000 points to get the Silver. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Gold Crash, boom, bang! That’s the sound of dollars. Destroy buildings for 120,000 points and the Gold is yours. Cold Storage Christmas Award Score 22500 points to get this award, this is one of 4 awards you need to get the special Christmas Award! External Links Awards Page Category:Browse